Numerous types of cylinders for locks are known and popularly used for various applications. For example, locks known in the industry as “interchangeable core cylinder” locks are used to provide a lock wherein the core cylinder can be removed from the lock housing through the use of a control key. A different interchangeable core cylinder can then be inserted into the lock housing, whereby the user can quickly and easily change a lock or locks without calling a locksmith.
Currently, many of the designs of locks that accommodate interchangeable core cylinders provide inefficient and bulky locking mechanisms. Therefore, a need exists for locks that accommodate interchangeable core cylinders while providing more efficient, space saving locking mechanisms than currently available designs.